Under the Mistletoe
by angel17712
Summary: Features various PR couples ending up in one way or another under a green and red plant called mistletoe. SS, TK, and other pairings.


Title: Falling

Author: Angel17712

Last Updated- 11/21/08

Disclaimer: I don't own PR or any of it's characters, I'm not affiliated with PR or any of the characters or writers, et cetera.\

Couple- Syd and Sky

A/N- Okay, all. This one's been sitting around and gathering dust for forever it seems, so I thought that I'd finally post it. For those of you who've read my MF story Mistletoe, these oneshots are gonna be pretty similar to it: having to follow the tradition of kissing under the aforementioned plant. I was going to post this last year at around Christmas, and didn't get to doing it. I'm going to be doing oneshots for other couples, so suggestions are definitely awesome via PM only.

This one is dedicated to one of the most awesome friends I could ask for, and someone who I'm very close to, Pink-Green-White-4ever. Thought I'd surprise you with this. Hope it cheers you up, hon! Love ya tons!

* * *

Snow was gently falling outside as a certain Yellow ranger walked toward the common room that she and her teammates shared with a mission in mind. She was determined, and when she was, there was no going against her and what she wanted.

"What on earth are you doing?" spoke a voice with an incredulous tone. This was the response that Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado received when she entered the common room carrying a ladder and a small bag.

"You'll see," was the only reply that he received. Sky, Bridge, and Syd watched as Z looked around the room at the ceiling before taking the ladder over to a spot near the doors and began setting it up. Sky's eyes widened slightly when he saw that his yellow teammate grabbed the bag that she had brought and pulled out a piece of string and some tape, along with a green and red plant.

"Um, Z, what is that?" Bridge asked.

"It's mistletoe. People will usually put this stuff up around Christmastime, usually in a doorway or something, to get people underneath it and make them kiss," Z responded simply.

"Z, come on, take it down," Sky groaned from his spot on the couch.

"Why? Is widdle Sky afraid of a wittle bit of mistletoe?" Z taunted.

"Well, no, but—"

"But nothing. There's nothing in the handbook against setting up decorations in the common room or about kissing, so suck it up, Tate," she replied with an evil grin. Sky groaned inwardly, trying to figure out what he had done in a past life to deserve this.

Z giggled to herself at the look on the Red ranger's face. About a week before, the four of them had had an intense training session that Cruger had scheduled. She'd entered the common room after her shower, surprised to find him in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, curled up on the couch and fast asleep, with a book on his chest. She had walked over to him, intent on waking him up so he could go to his room, when he had turned over onto his back and started mumbling in his sleep.

"_Syd…mmm…please…love you," he rambled._

_Z grinned evilly, thinking about how great this was going to be. She let him continue to talk in his sleep before deciding to take pity on him and gently shake his shoulder. His bright blue eyes opened blearily before settling on her and widening._

"_Hey......Z."_

"_Morning, sunshine. Have any good dreams?" she teased with a grin._

_He scowled before sitting up. "How much did you hear?"_

"_Enough to know that you've probably had feelings for Syd for a long time and you've just been too stupid to say anything about them. Tell you what: I'm gonna be putting up something here in the common room and when I do, either you can get her under it, kiss her and tell her how you feel, or I'll lock you two in a closet together and be on the other side of the door, I'll tell her, and then you can decide how you're gonna deal with it. You pick."_

"_You're evil."_

"_Yeah, I know, but you'll love me for it later, Tate. Go get some sleep, you've got to think about how you're gonna tell her that you at least like her, maybe love her," she grinned before heading out of the room, his glare fixed firmly at her._

Z adhered the piece of mistletoe to the ceiling using the tape before getting down off of the ladder and surveying her work.

"So what do you guys think?" she asked.

"It…looks nice, I think," Bridge mumbled.

"Yeah," Sky agreed, remembering what she had told him.

"It's pretty," Syd replied nonchalantly.

Z grinned again at Syd's response. Normally, the Pink ranger loved Christmas, but Z suspected that it had something to do with the fact that she had had a similar talk with Syd as well.

_They were lying on their respective beds, talking about random things and chitchatting until Z decided to broach a certain topic._

"_So, have you told him yet?"_

"_Told who what?" Syd asked innocently._

"_Oh, come on, Syd. You know who I mean. Sky, our leader, Red ranger, tall, broody, about yay high, blue eyes?"_

"_No, I want to, but I just....I don't know."_

"_Are you scared that if you tell him that he'll reject you?" Z asked cautiously._

"_Yea, a little bit," she responded quietly._

_Z frowned, before remembering her talk the night before with Sky. 'I can definitely make this work. If one doesn't say anything, the other hopefully will.' "I'll make you a deal. Considering that you being like this isn't very productive and if I let you keep doing it, you'll drive me nuts, I'll give you one week to tell Sky how you feel. If you haven't told him by the end of the week, then I'm going to stick you two in a room to rastle it out. Okay?"_

"_How....but....you can't do that!" Syd cried indignantly._

"_I can, am, and I just did. You're gonna end up driving me insane, and I'd really prefer to keep my sanity, thank you very much. So, take your pick, Pinkie, and I'll see what it is in a week," Z grinned before getting up and walking out of the room._

Z looked at her pink teammate to be met with a scowl and shrugged. Either way, the cat was finally going to be coming out of the bag, so to speak, and she couldn't be happier. The Pink and Red rangers had had feelings for each other for far too long and both were either too stubborn or too afraid to say anything about them. A moment later, Jack and Ally walked in, to her surprise. She jumped up to greet them both and made sure that they were under the mistletoe.

"Hey, Jack! Hey, Ally!" Z greeted happily. Both greeted her back with warm hugs before she pointed at the ceiling, making Syd and Sky groan.

"Oh, hey look, mistletoe," Z said innocently.

"Gee, I wonder how that got there," Jack deadpanned, looking at the girl he called a sister with a grin.

"I don't know, but you have to follow tradition, you two. You guys have to kiss," she replied with a grin.

The pair rolled their eyes but indulged her anyway and locked lips underneath the plant, causing both the Pink and Red rangers to huff in annoyance. The pair broke apart a second later to see Z grinning impishly at them.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Z asked.

"Will you guys please not egg her on about this?" Syd pleaded.

"What's with you, Syd? I thought you normally loved all things Christmas," Jack replied.

Sydney crossed her arms and mumbled her response so quietly that Jack couldn't hear it. He shook his head before pulling Ally over to sit down with him on the couch. "You okay, Sydney?" Ally queried gently, touching the girl's arm.

"I'm fine, just….never mind, it's nothing," she said. Z only grinned before catching Ally's eye and mouthing 'I'll tell you later'.

"I'll be right back. I have a couple more decorations I want to put up," she informed them with a smile before turning around and heading for her room.

The moment Z was out the doors, Syd jumped up and grabbed the ladder that Z had placed against the wall and positioned it under the mistletoe. She set it up and began to slowly climb it.

"Syd, what are you doing?" Bridge asked curiously.

"I'm taking this stupid stuff down....eep!" she squealed when the ladder shook from side to side, clutching like a life preserver.

"Maybe you should just, you know, get done from there, and before Z gets back," Sky told her as he walked over to stand a few feet away from her.

"No…have…get…..mistletoe," Sydney mumbled. She took a deep breath before letting go of the ladder a little and climbing up to the next stair.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?" Jack teased.

"No! I just don't like being up in the air very high," she retorted back shakily.

"But we're up in the air or on top of tall buildings all the time, and we're really high up in our Zord. That doesn't make any sense," Bridge responded confusedly.

"It does to me, and I'm going to get this stuff down before Z gets back," she told them before attempting to get up to the next stair. She never made it, as the ladder started wobbling, making her lose her balance even more. Sky, who saw what was going to happen, leaped forward to catch her in his arms as she fell backwards, never hitting the floor.

Sydney let out a shocked squeak when she felt her descent being stopped by a strong, muscled pair of arms. Her eyes opened slowly to see that Sky was the one who had caught her. He started setting her down on her feet just as Z came in the door, making Syd groan inwardly.

"I'm back with… hey, what are you doing with the ladder?" she asked, noticing Syd and Sky beneath the mistletoe with the aforementioned item.

"Nothing much," Sydney responded quickly, trying to walk away from the handsome man behind her before Z noticed where they were standing.

Unfortunately for Sydney, Z had noticed. She used her powers to create a twin of herself to run around to stop Sydney. "Oh no, you don't, Pinkie. You two are underneath the mistletoe, and now you have to kiss or else," Z informed them gleefully.

"But….we…I…y-you…."

"Why….h-how….huh…." came the stuttered responses.

"We're not doing this," Sky told her stubbornly.

"And we really shouldn't be forced to," Syd retorted.

"You know what? I think you're both just scared, little wusses," Z replied cockily.

"We are not wusses!" Sky told her.

"Then prove me wrong, Sky. Kiss her," Z dared, knowing that he rarely ever resisted a challenge.

Sky pursed his lips before turning around to face the woman that he had strong feelings for. "Hey, Syd?"

"Y-yeah?" came the shaky response.

"Merry Christmas," he told her before cupping the side of her face and bringing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss that had them both tingling. Sky felt as though every nerve in his body was alive and fire as he kissed her. They both pulled away with a strong need for air, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"Merry Christmas, Schuyler," Sydney whispered, feeling more content than she had in a long time.

* * *

Okay, there are definitely going to be more one shots after this. I'm going to at least be doing TK, as that is a very popular favorite, and then I'll figure out the other couples and of course, suggestions are well appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
